Cupid's Love
by AndyLawrence
Summary: Legolas finding the one and only suitable for him.....Obstacles get in the way....Prostitutes?¿?¿...Aragorn losing control?¿?¿


The Cupid's Love  
  
Everyone bascially retired after the trip but not Legolas..he's on his own special destiny trip. Legolas had to search for his love before he turns the age of 20. It was a culture within the elf realm. They married young and lived together forever until the end of time.  
  
By now you should know that elves are immortal. If they marry the right one their love lasts forever but if they don't they are basically screwed for the rest of their life, which is eternity. Strider, Frodo, Sam, and Gimli decides to tag along and supported their best friend, Legolas.  
  
While they were walking through the forest Strider suddenly says," hey, Lego what kind of a girl are you looking for?"  
  
Legolas was silent and looked at his bow and arrow.  
  
Then he finally says," hopefully an elf or a girl(human)."  
  
Gimli cuts in and says" But Lego, human girls are not everlasting like you are."  
  
"Well, they are not everlasting like roses in the garden......but that's what makes them more precious and sweet." answered Legolas thoughtfully.  
  
They continued on their journey but Sam started to tear.  
  
"What's wrong Sam?" asked Frodo.  
  
"It's just that...I thought about what Master Legolas had said..."  
  
"Why does that make you unhappy?" asked Legolas with concern since it was his fault.  
  
"It's not your fault master...it's just that I had wife who was a what you call a human girl."  
  
Just then, Gimli started to laugh and even Strider who's most understanding was chuckling.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Legolas caringly.  
  
"she died of old age...human girls don't live long..but they are most beautiful."  
  
"well..this make me more determined now.." said Legolas.  
  
"what do you mean?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"I don't care about how much time I have to spent with my love as long as I get the chance to say I love you."  
  
"aw....that's so sweet...ok.shut up.let's go.." said Gimli.  
  
They traveled the day and slept through the night and awoke the next morning. Everyone woke up and ate breakfast.  
  
As they started on their journey again, Gimli asks" How come Merry and Pippin didn't come along on this trip?"  
  
"I don't know..."said Legolas shrugging his bold shoulders.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot about them..." said Strider kiddingly.  
  
"They decided to stay away from any journies until we go back to the Shire." answered Frodo Baggins.  
  
"You guys won't stay at Rivendell?" said Legolas sadly.  
  
Ever since Legolas was small he didn't have many friends. He had admirers all through his life but not much guy friends. That's when he learned to grow out his hair. Well, it was also in the Elvish tradition that they did so.  
  
"Hey, did anyone have a secret admirer following them everywhere when you were little?" asked Aragorn who was getting bored.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact, yes..." answered Frodo, the quiet one.  
  
"Well, I never..." said Gimli sadly.  
  
"It's ok Gimli...."said Aragorn pretending to be sympathetic.." "I have!"  
  
Then they all laughed and ate a snack.  
  
"Hey Legolas, did you have a girl that you liked before but she was just too perfect for you to like?" asked Sam.  
  
"yea....this one girl named Ellehcim who was a very beautiful elf."  
  
"ohhh...she's on fire!!!!.....that kind of hot?" asked Strider.  
  
"Yes, for your information.." repied Legolas who was a little annoyed about Strider acting really teenagish who was really 24 years old.  
  
They walked some more through the woods and over the hills. Then they came upon a little tiney cave.  
  
"Hey, let's check that out.." said Gimli.  
  
Aragorn led the group up to the edge of the cave and stopped and stared...  
  
"What are you doing?...go in!" said Legolas.  
  
"NO! you go in!" yelled Aragorn.  
  
"uh!!!! sissys!!!" said Gimli and walked right into the dark cave.  
  
The rest of them waited outside....2 minutes....8 minutes....20 minutes..passed..  
  
"What's taking him so long?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Hey, what if he's in some kind of trouble?" said Frodo.  
  
"I don't know why don't you go check?" said Legolas.  
  
"No! You go check!"said Frodo.  
  
"NO! You go check, I'm birthday boy!" said Legolas with an lame excuse.  
  
"ok fine...I'll go check.." said Sam.  
  
"Thank you...for the present.."said Legolas.  
  
"What?..."  
  
"I'm saying it now...in case you die...".  
  
"oh, shut up!" said Aragorn.  
  
Sam walks in the cave and looks around for Gimli who was easy to miss because he blended in with the wall.  
  
"Gimli!"yelled Sam and the walls started to tremble so he stopped yelling.  
  
Then he sees a really small, slim figure in the shadows.  
  
"It must be Gimli" thought Sam.  
  
"Gimli is that you? Hello? Answer!" yelled Sam.  
  
The figure in the shadow started to move toward Sam...It was so close that Sam could hear it breathe...  
  
"Who are you?....What are you?..."said Sam.  
  
"yo mama!..." ^()^!!!!"....A/N..i couldn't help it....^_^  
  
"Really?..."says Sam ...^o^  
  
"I'm an elf from the lost land of Pierrue...who are you ?"  
  
"I'm a hobbit from the Shire..What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Well.....What brings you here?"  
  
"...I came in here to look for my friend, Gimli..Have you seen a dwarf?"  
  
"A Dwarf!! Well, will I be (beeped)...No...I haven't seen him.."  
  
Charmed Sister's Kitchen  
  
"What are you doing?..." asked Piper as she walked in with her newborn baby.  
  
"OH MY GOD!..you scared me Piper, I'm just working on my very own beauty charm." said Paige calming down.  
  
"whoa...chill out...I know I gained a few pounds but you're exagerating too much.."  
  
"no....it's just that she's been working really hard.."said Phoebe also working on a charm in the kitchen.  
  
"what's with you people and charms today?...is it Charms Day and I forgot about it...OR...are you evil people up to something....."  
  
"Piper, I just told you that I'm working on my beautiful face that needs a few touch ups."  
  
"A few???"said Phoebe sarcastically.  
  
"oh, shut up..."laughed Paige and went straight back to work.  
  
"okie dokie...I wanna help!"  
  
"No, it's ok...no need to worry about me.."  
  
"fine..I'll go RELAX like it's a thing you do..."  
  
Phoebe left for work, Piper went upstairs to "relax" and Paige was left in the kitchen with charms....(not a good idea).  
  
"wow, I saw the movie last week...I didn't know they had books to it.."said Paige looking at "The Two Towers".  
  
Then Paige, while reading the book, clumsily threw in the wrong materials in the cauldron. The cauldron blew vanilla color smoke rings and Paige accidentally threw the book in with it too.  
  
"oh no," thought Paige but before she could do anything she was sucked in to the cauldron and disappeared.  
  
2 hours later.......  
  
"Paige!! Can you get me a glass of water?.." yelled Piper who was too lazy to get off the bed.  
  
"Hello?..Paige?.."  
  
Nobody answered. Piper got off her bed and went downstairs to the kitchen and finds no one there.  
  
"where did Paige go? She was just here...oh well...water first, sister later."  
  
While Piper was drinking the water she realized what happened to Paige and immediately called for Leo.  
  
"Leo!!!!!!!!! Come Here Right NOW!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Piper as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?...Phoebe?...you've got to come home right now! Something's wrong!"  
  
Phoebe ran right into Leo and they orbed home.  
  
"Paige is gone! and I have feeling that she did the wrong charm..."said Piper.  
  
"oh....no.....I should have known...."said Phoebe slowly.  
  
"known what?....hello?...I'm extremely confused here...."complained Leo.  
  
Phoebe told the whole story and what might have happened.  
  
"so....she's in a different world with the freaky Lord of The Rings people?"  
  
"well....not really....but...um...okok...yea..she is...."admitted Phoebe.  
  
"What are we going to do?..."asked Leo." Go in to the world of myths and find her?...and that was just an suggestion...ok.."  
  
All three sat down and tried to find a way to get Paige back....  
  
"oh!!I got it....we can send one of us in and get her out..."yelled Leo.  
  
"and....how are you going to do that?"asked Piper.  
  
"oh....I know..let's just do the same Charm and make a counter charm for it."  
  
"ok....good idea...let's start on it...."said Leo." who's going to go in?..."  
  
"um....not me...."said Piper and Phoebe together.  
  
"that leaves me...like I have a choice now..."sighed Leo who very much hated all sorts of fairy tale stories that does not include witches and whitelighters.  
  
They worked on it and were finally finished.  
  
"ok, I'm ready.."said Leo.  
  
Just then Phoebe's coworker, Michelle, walks in the kitchen and tips the cauldron over and it spills all over. Michelle disappears and enters the fairy tale world.  
  
"oh no.....how did she get in here?"asked Piper.  
  
"oops....I forgot to lock the door..."said Phoebe trying to fake a smile.  
  
"it's ok...she knows about this whole project..."explained Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe!"yelled Piper and Leo at the same time.  
  
"well, she already knows that we are witches...so what's the difference?"  
  
"well, does she know how to find Paige in Middle Earth?"asked Leo.  
  
"I think so...let's just see..."  
  
Middle Earth  
  
Paige appeared in front of Legolas and Strider and looked as shocked as they were.  
  
"Where did you come from?You just appeared out of nowhere!!!"yelled Strider.  
  
"Chill, Aragorn son of Arathorn...it must be some kind of mistake in the other world or something."explained Legolas who had encountered this before.  
  
"ohhhhhh...."said Dunadan who was more calmed now.  
  
"um...hello....my name is Paige....what are yours?...oh wait, let me guess...You're Legolas, Strider, and Frodo..right?"  
  
"How do you know that?..."wondered Strider.  
  
"Legolas had said your name out loud..."explained Frodo who pitied Strider.  
  
"ohhhhh..."said Strider for the second time in 5 minutes.  
  
"What are you doing here?"asked Frodo.  
  
"um...this is all an accident.."said Paige as Legolas smiled."  
  
I'm not suppose to be here...I belong in the other world with electricity and water and all that stuff."  
  
"well, you can travel with us and wait for someone to rescue you."suggested Sam who walked out with the elf and Gimli. "Guess who I found!"  
  
"It's an elf from Pierrue! Isn't that near MirkWood?"  
  
"Yes, it is...Samwise Gamgee..."said Legolas as Paige and the girl elf stared dreamily at him.  
  
"So what's your name again?"asked Strider who was suddenly interested in the whole conversation.  
  
"It's Siryjah..."answered the elf.  
  
"No...not you...I was talking to that girl."said Aragorn as he pointed at Paige.  
  
Paige looked at the tall, dark, and handsome man and did not seem interested. She had already put all her attention on Legolas. Just then, Michelle appeared among them and Aragorn had trouble adjusting to the situation again.  
  
"Oh my god! What is it again!"yelled Aragorn.  
  
Frodo, the resonable one, had better reactions.  
  
"So...Who are you? and Where did you come from?"asked Frodo immediately.  
  
But before she could speak, Paige knew what to say. Paige explained everything and everyone understood the problem.  
  
"ohhhhhhhhh!"was Strider's reply for the third time.  
  
"I'm going to count the times you say..ohh...If you pass 50 I'll have no choice but to punch the heck out of you."offered Legolas.  
  
"ok, ok...no prob Bob!"  
  
Michelle was the one interested in Aragorn.  
  
"Funny, tall, dark, and handsome...he's the one." thought Michelle who was already cooking up a plan in her mind to get Strider to be hers forever.  
  
Aragorn caught Michelle staring at him and went over to her while everyone was taking a break before they start their journey again.  
  
"So...how old are you?" asked Aragorn. "Ahhh! That was a stupid question...oh man...I blew it...my only chance to get to know her." But he was wrong.  
  
"um...I'm turning 24 this year...how about you?"  
  
"oh really? I'm 24 and turning 25 this year...wow that's cool.."  
  
"That's cool??? he's a boring guy after all...oh well, the good looks is enough for me...the hair is probably specially designed to look extra nice..." thought Michelle. "So, who does your hair?"  
  
"My hair?...Well, today...actaully I didn't do it...it's my bed head...looks nice doesn't it? Has a nice texture to it..."said Strider putting his fingers through his hair and pulled it out.  
  
Then everyone came back and Paige was on a mission to get Legolas away from Siryjah as far as possible. She knew that she wanted him for herself. Everyone gathered and was ready to leave but then a loud rumble was heard.  
  
"What was that? It sounded like a bear..." said Sam.  
  
"Legolas! What do you see?" asked Gimli.  
  
"It's...its...a troll!" yelled Legolas.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Trolls are real?" asked Paige and Michelle at the same time.  
  
All the guys found somewhere to hide and left the three girls out in the open. They were soon cornered and all three of them fell off the edge of the cliff. But they held on to the tree branches. Strider and Legolas both ran out to save them.  
  
Strider reached for Michelle and Legolas grabbed for Paige. As soon as those two were up, Strider and Legolas looked down and couldn't find Siryjah.  
  
"Oh well! At least not all of them died."said Strider carelessly.  
  
"Aragorn! How could say something like this?" yelled Legolas.  
  
"Well, it's just the truth...."laughed Strider.  
  
The troll fell down with Sirijah and there was silence.  
  
"I guess the troll likes Sirijah..."said Strider.  
  
"Hey...you know what..Strider...You're gay!"said Gimli.  
  
"na uh! you are!"said Strider as a come back.  
  
"na uh! you are!"said Legolas mimicking Strider in a girly voice.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! Two against one!.."yelled Strider and they stopped the nonsense.  
  
"So...Where are we going?"asked Paige.  
  
"We're on a quest to find my buddy, Legolas, a girlfriend..."said Strider putting his arms around Legolas' shoulders.  
  
"So...you're gay?" asked Michelle looking at the arm Strider had put around Legolas.  
  
"Oh...don't be so rude, he's just a ranger..." replied Legolas who was realized that it was a diss and started to play along.  
  
"Hey! I know you guys are talking about me!.." answered Strider and pretended to cry.  
  
"I don't mean to be gay...I was born like that..."...they all laughed.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!! I need more ideas.....Thanx for reading...^_^ 


End file.
